Adventures of the Millenium Ring
by Yami Bakura's Wife
Summary: My first chapter is on exactly HOW did the ring find its way back to Ryou after it had supposedly been 'gotten rid of? And yes, literally, the ring goes on its own adventures.


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jeshi: ^-^ yayayayayayay! I've got here a story that will MAKE all of you laugh!! And if you don't, you need SERIOUS brain surgery!!! XD 

Bakura: _ Which reminds me, Jeshi, you're 15 years late for your appointment with the brain sturgeon.

Jeshi: O-o? No.. I can't be, I'm 15 years old right- HEY!!!! T_T Bakura, that was mean!!

Bakura: *laughs* XD HAHAH!

Jeshi: T_T… *grins* Every-thing-in-here-is-all-copyright-of-whatsisface-okies?! ^-^ *runs away laughing*

Bakura: O_O!! HEY!! I DO THE DISCLAIMER!! * Stupid smartass girl…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****

CHAPTER 1 - _HOW_ DID THAT DAMN RING GET BACK TO RYOU?!

( a/n: My sisters told me **I've watched VERY VERY VERY little of the shows in the… uh… O-o… first season… anyway, they had told me that Tristan/ Honda threw the damn Millenium Ring into a forest, and then Ryou found it on his desk at school. SO, I'm going to start this story with an explanation of HOW that ring got back to Ryou XD )

The Millenium Ring was gone! Hurrah, no more evil spirit of a thief to worry about, right? Hehehe… WRONG. The Millenium Ring will not give up on Ryou, never. And it did not either.

After the gang of friends had left the ring alone, completely abandoned… and out of earshot or eyesight, it got up. 

Yes, that is right.. It got up!! 

You see, the little spiky "Millenium Item detectors" as the author calls them, help it get around! The farthest ones on the outside of them all are used as arms, while the rest are used as legs/feet. And the one little funky eye in the middle ( as the author calls it ) is used as… well, an eye, a gateway for the mind's greatest sense besides touch!! In other words… it can see.

So it got up, looked around at the enormous world around it. There was NO way that that boy was getting away, it would not allow that! 

Quickly it hunted down the Millenium Puzzle, and was able to find out where they were. It followed some ways , hidden deep in the trees and shrubs, and then cut onto another path out of their eyesight. Excellent, it would be unseen. It took off running, passing all of them, still hidden on the other path not far from where they all were, and headed straight for their home city… uh.. O_O…Kaira-chan, I can't remember what it was called…it had something to do with pizza, you said…. @_@.

****

~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @

It had taken how many days, but in the early sunlight of the Monday morning, the Millenium Ring had appeared climbing over the window sill of a certain familiar classroom. 

It struggled desperately, being that small compared to the size of the building, and the height to the window alone was too much for it. But it had finally made it over, and fell onto the floor, staring up at the window tiredly. ( yes, TIREDLY ) It shook one of its pointer-thingies angrily at the window, as if cursing it.

The ring had gotten up and looked around. After a quick scan of the classroom, it had ran over to the appropriate desk, and looked up at it. It stomped and cursed angrily again for the fact that the desk was also much larger than it was. Waving its "arms" it attempted to jump. With no use, it cursed yet again, and looked around. There was nothing around to help it up… except a pencil on the floor in the corner of the room.

The ring had cursed yet again, throwing a fit and ran over to the pencil, angry that the only thing around was a pencil. Honestly, what kind of kid wants to take its books home?!

It dragged the pencil back to the desk, and stepped lightly on it, then reached carefully up above in order to grab the seat of the desk. It was no use, it was still too short. Angry again, the ring shook madly and stomped its "foot", only to stab itself into the pencil, upsetting it and falling over when the pencil rolled. 

The ring picked itself up and kicked frantically at the newly attached pencil. It then slammed down on the ground with the pencil, which caused it to snap in half, and have the pieces fly everywhere. The Millenium Ring had then went to walk up to the desk, only to step on the now broken pencil, slip and fall backwards.

Another 15 horrible minutes later, the Millenium Ring had managed to climb up onto the seat of the desk. Proudly, it made a little run, jumped and climbed upon the desk's surface, and looked around at the quiet scenery of the dark classroom.

Then… it decided to do a victory dance.

The Millenium Ring was so proud of itself that it had started spinning around on the desk, did the moonwalk, a few funky steps, did its own "Hokey Pokey" and twirled around again… only to lose its balance completely and fall off the desk. Lying on the floor again, it stared up at the desk. Slowly getting to its "feet" it stomped around waving its "arms" furiously, then it kicked the desk, over and over again, then stomped on the already broken pencil, causing it to smash even more, which made even more of a hazard of it to walk around with…

Another 25 minutes later, the ring had made it back onto the desk surface. It had just scrambled on, and then fell on its "back" and stared up at the ceiling. 

Then… the school bell rang.

The ring had just made it in time! Everyone came in ( if the eye could twitch, it would have now because it had just spent the last 40 minutes trying to get up on the desk!! ) and took their seats. And then… Ryou came in and saw it sitting on his desk… and you all know what happened after that, because the author sure as hell doesn't. Why? Because she never saw those shows. XD

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jeshi: * falls down laughing* ^-^ Okay, okay, you have to admit that was funny!!

Bakura: _ That was stupid!

Jeshi: ^-^ I know, so stupid it was funny. *sigh* Just don't be mean with reviews people, it's not supposed to be 123% accurate or anything ( I don't use 100% or that horrible 110% *shudders* I like using multiples of three, because any multiple of three for me is a lucky number ^-^ ) Oh well, at least I thought it was funny, you all probably think it sucks or something, or that you can write something better. @_@ 

Bakura: Damn right!

Jeshi: _ You're not helping!

Bakura: Oh, I know! ^_^

Jeshi: @_@

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
